Mini Kuro-Scketh
by HimeDiamont
Summary: Hola gente XD... como estoy aburrida y me llegan estas mini ideas... espero que disfruten de estos scketh interactivos, vamos participen es gratis... ¿Les gustaría ser parte del mundo de kuroshitsuji?
1. ¿Dos Demonios?

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi nueva locura, los mini kuro-scketh/fic, aquí disfrutaran de pequeñas platicas entre su servidora y los personas del mundo de Kuroshitsuji :3, si gustan ser parte de ellos :3 con mucho gusto los agregare, solo déjenme una manita arriba y con quien desean su platica (owo/)**

**Un beso y espero que disfruten estos minis de Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

_*Se oye un par de tacones caminar lentamente, y se ve a la autora llegar en un vestido negro de maid, medias negras, blusa blanca, cabello negro a media espalda con un moño sosteniéndole media coleta y ojos rojos*_

_Buenas y bienvenidos al capitulo 1 de este nada convencional minifanfic, espero que lo disfruten muc..._

_*soy interrumpida por un moreno de mirada carmesí*_

_Sebastián: Oh~ en verdad le sienta muy bien el traje de maid Lady Diamont._

_Hime: *w* vdd que sí... Yo se que me veo hermosa, podría ser tu versión femenina Sebastián..._

_Ciel: ¿¡Que es todo ese escándalo!? *notando la voz de la autora*_

_Hime & Sebastián: ¡Eh... Bocchan!... O.O... _

_Ciel: Uhnm... ¡Pero que demonios!... Dos de ustedes... Con un sólo demonio tengo... Aunque pensándolo bien... Bueno, ¿Y la autora?._

_Hime: *levanta la mano* TxT soy yo Bocchan..._

_Ciel: ... Nada... Mal... Este Sebastián... Vámonos e/e_

_Sebastián: Yes, My Lord._

_Etto... Este... ¡Ahgh!... Ni yo se que pasó aquí, Así que Ehnm... Bueno bye bye bee~ XD_

* * *

**Hime Diamont, 2014, **


	2. ¿Una Trampa?

**Hola como están nwn les traigo el siguiente mini kuro-scketh... Este va dedicado a mi primer review, pero sin cuenta ... (no esta publicado, pero me llego al mail) AmaneAkai, espero lo disfrutes :3**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo e inusual en la Mansión Trancy... Puesto que tenían visitas...

Alois: Bienvenida Lady Amane, espero que su estancia sea divertida, *decía el rubio con sonrisa maliciosa*

Amane: Es un honor Conde Trancy... Por cierto le traje lo que me pidió... *mostrando una caja de sombrero negra con nos hoyos en la tapa*

Alois: Perfecto... Me complace esto... Entonces... ¿Está lista para nuestro plan?

Amane: Así es... *le responde con una gentil sonrisa*

Alois: Bueno vámonos a la estancia... Ahy nos esperan cierto conde y su mayordomo.

Salen del recibidor camino a la estancia y Alois serle lanza pegajosamente a Ciel, este comprendía lo que sentía su mayordomo cuando Grell hacia lo mismo, mientras la joven Amane tomaba asiento.

Ciel: Ahgh! Alois no te peges tanto... *se quitaba de encima al rubio*

Sebastián: ¬.¬* Conde Trancy... ¡Apartece inmediatamente de MI JOVEN AMO! El es mío... * decía molesto el demonio*

Alois: Ja... Ya veremos, Lady Amane... Su turno...

Amane: *Sonrio con complicidad y de la caja saco un hermoso gato negro que al primer maullido tubo toda la atención de sebastián, mientras ella con el gato en brazos saco a sebastián de la estancia*

Ciel: ¡¿Pero que carajos?!... Sebastián van acá... No me dejes con este psicopata... ¡Sebastián! *gritaba mientras era ignorado por el demonio*

Alois: Tú eres ahora mío... *comenzó a besar a Ciel lentamente, mientras este quería escapar...*

* * *

**Bueno... Hasta aquí queda el mini kuro-scketh :3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¿Alguien más dice yo?.**

**Hime Diamont, 2014, ©**


	3. ¿Taker Onee-Chan?

**Hola de nuevo personitas que tanto amo y que leen mis ocurrencias, este es el 3er mini kuro-scketh va dedicado a Mariant Robles Jujuju Su nombre aquí Será Grey... Por lo que sucederá... Espero lo disfruten chao~**

* * *

Se oye un silencio irónicamente sepulcral en el negocio de cierto shinigami platinado, pero es abruptamente interrumpido por un Joven Conde que es delirio del antiguo.

Ciel: ¡UNDERTAKER!... *Gritaba el joven Conde un poco desesperado que iba sólo en está ocasión.*

Undertaker: ... Hehehe conde~ bienvenido, no esperábamos su ruidosa entrada... Ya que no hay caso real activo... Hehehe. *decía saliendo de la parte trasera del negocio, cosa que le pareció rara al menor*

Ciel: ¿A que te refieres con "esperábamos"?... ¿Acaso tienes compañía? *preguntaba celoso el conde.*

Undertaker: Hehehe... Efectivamente, tengo compañía... Se la presentare, Grey~ sal un momento... *se acercaba a picarle las mejillas al menor con sus largas uñas*

Al oír su nombre la hermosa shinigami, sale del mismo lugar que Undertaker, al divisarla el conde... Se puede ver a una mujer de exquisita estatura, cintura delicada, completamente vestida de negro con un vestido de falda transversal, corto de enfrente y largo de atrás con botas largas, uñas largas y esa cabellera platinada tan conocida como la el antiguo sin mencionar esos ojos verde-amarela de un shinigami.

Ciel: O/O... P..pero... ¿Quién es Undertaker?

Grey: Es un gran placer conocer al Conde Phantomhive... Mi hermano me ha hablado tanto de usted. *hace una reverencia*

Ciel: ¡¿Hermana?!... *desconcertado*

Undertaker: Hehehe... Que acaso creía que era el único... Mi querido Conde... *Se acercaba al rostro del menor de forma peligrosa*

Grey: Así es, soy la hermana menor de Taker-niisama *sonreía amablemente, pero no por mucho... Esta linda shinigami, quería hecharle una manita huesuda a su hermano, ya que sabia que el amaba al Conde.*

Ciel: Ya veo... Admito Lady Grey, que usted es hermosa... *miraba a un lado apenado y más tenía casi encima a Undertaker*

Grey: Gracias Conde Phantomhive... *se acerco la shinigami que empuja a su hermano hacia Ciel esperando que cayera un beso y así lo logró... El conde y su hermano se besaban... Y el menor no opuso resistencia, este sería el comienzo de un tétrico romance(?).

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado, espero con mucha ilusión sus review un beso :3**

**Hime Diamont, 2014, ©**


	4. Vistiendo a la Autora

**Bueno este mini es sacado de las cortinillas de uno de mis fic (cap 11 y 12, de Un Té. Una Mirada, Un Sentimiento)**

**Tenia que ponerlo completo XD lo ame... **

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Phantomhive se encontraba la autora junto con Mayrin...

Meyrin: Lady Diamont... Ya es hora de vestirla, me lo encargo el Señor Sebastian.

Hime: Me pondrás corset verdad QwQ...

Meyrin: Sí Lady Diamont... Así que...

*pasaron unos momentos y Meyrin ya le estaba cerrando el corset... Y vaya que tenía fuerza la mucama*

Hime: ¡Duele! QwQ... Nunca he usado uno... *se aferraba a un poste de la cama*

Meyrin: Resista Lady... *apretaba aún más el corset y la autora se quedaba sin aire...*

*En eso toca la puerta Sebastian, traía los zapatos para ella*

Sebastian: Lady Diamont... ¿Está presentable?

Hime: ... x/x Adelante Sebastian... *a punto de desmallarse*

Sebastián: Meyrin... Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ella, es delicada... *suspiro* Yo terminare de vestirla... Te puedes ir a cambiar.

*Después de que Meyrin dejó solos a Sebastián y a la autora... El demonio procedió a ayudarla.*

Sebastián: Lamento muchísimo que Meyrin la dejara en este estado *tomándola de la cintura para que no fuera a caerse*

Hime: Nya... Descuida Sebastián... Nunca había usado un corset... Son dolorosos...

Sebastián: Ohya... Ya entiendo, pero tiene bonito cuerpo no creo que sea necesario además de que casi se desmaya...

Hime: No importa, aún así pónmelo, es un día importante para Grell y quiero ir bien vestida, por favor.

Sebastián: Yes, my lady... Sólo porque es usted *le guiño un ojo coquetamente*

*Se podían oír esos gemidos justo como los que Ciel había pronunciado dos años antes, ya con el corset puesto, le acomodó las medias negras y unos bellos tacones zafiro, la autora suspiro tomando aire y Sebastián le puso el vestido zafiro que traía detalles en azul cielo y negro con un escote sencillo pero exquisito, la peino de lado dejando caer su cabello largo, negro y lacio por el hombro izquierdo.*

Sebastián: Lista my lady... Sin duda es bellísima...

Hime: o/./o... Sólo porque tú me has vestido. Tienes práctica verdad... *le sonrió pícaramente*

Sebastián: Ah... My lady... *saco su reloj de bolsillo* Es tarde... Vámonos...*se hizo el tonto, mientras le entregaba unos guantes negros*

Hime: Está bien *Sonrió y se puso los guantes, al salir los recibió el Conde en la puerta para tomar un carruaje nada común los llevaría al mundo shinigami*

* * *

**Bye bye~~**

******Hime Diamont, 2014, ©**


End file.
